


Payphone

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Macaroon [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, alternative universe, bukan songfic, fluff maybe, kayaknya OOC, payphone by Maroon 5
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku tutup teleponnya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> haaiii 8"D  
> jadi dimulai pas lagi panas-panas jalan kaki mau ke gramed tapi malah hampir nyasar, mendadak ngomongin kotak telepon/yha. terus lanjut ke lagu maroon 5, dan jadilah series ini 8"D judul setiap series bakal diambil dari lagu maroon 5, tapi tidak dijadikan songfic. semoga bisa dinikmati~  
> .  
> /jangan tanya kenapa nama series-nya gitu/  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon series © Alice to Suki  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> .

  

_"I'm at a payphone trying to call home"_

(Maroon 5 - Payphone)

.

**i.**

Sakuma melihat merah.

Yang terletak di persimpangan jalanan London dan pejalan-pejalan kaki bersol tebal. Ujung jalan lampu lalu lintas, meski tak ada mobil yang melintas, dan bangunan-bangunan klasik dengan dinding batu batanya yang membosankan itu. Terkadang, Sakuma seringkali membayangkan kalau manusia sukanya memakai mantel yang tebal di saat musim dingin, atau riasan tebal, atau bahkan sikapnya yang mendadak tebal ketika mereka dipermalukan; khususnya di depan umum. Tapi, _well_ , ia tak pernah memerhatikan kalau mereka juga suka memakai sepatu bersol tebal.

Ia kembali melihat merah, namun kali ini lain. Merahnya menyala, terang dengan caranya sendiri dalam hitungan enam puluh detik dan gambar _stickman_ yang mematung, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berubah di detik keenam puluh satu menjadi hijau dan _stickman_ berjalan. Ketika ia berderap cepat di antara garis-garis putih _zebra cross_ , merapatkan mantel, lalu mendongak untuk mencari merah yang lain; Sakuma mendapati merah yang dicarinya.  

Kotak setinggi tiga setengah meter, menjulang tinggi, kapasitas satu orang— _dan merah._ _Oh, untunglah kosong_ , pikirnya lega. Tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah sampai ia berhasil meraih pegangan pintunya, lalu membuka dalam sekali tarikan. Suara gesekan gerendelnya membuat Sakuma gugup, entah mengapa. Dan ia melihat telepon yang tergantung di sana, di tempatnya, menunggu untuk ia gunakan.

Tangannya gemetar, entahlah. Mungkin karena dingin, Sakuma bersasumsi. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan koin sen yang sama-sama mendingin, menghilang dengan cepat ketika masuk di lubang khusus. Lantas, suara tut panjang mendominasi, yang berubah menjadi nada acak saat tombol-tombol angka mengilap itu ditekan. Bunyi tombolnya mengganggu. Dan ia tak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menggerutu hal-hal kecil yang kesannya sepele.

Dan Sakuma mengingat nomornya, omong-omong. Beberapa angka dengan cepat, digit kode negara lain, menunggu sambungan yang terasa satu windu lamanya (Sakuma mendumel; _cepatlah angkat, angkat_ ) lalu ...

“ _Halo?_ ”

_Oh._

“Lama sekali mengangkatnya.” Ia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, tidak menggerutu, tidak juga mengandung ketus. “Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?”

“ _Kau tahu Sakuma-san, aku pasti tidak akan mengangkatnya kalau kau menelepon di jam tiga pagi. Dan sekarang sudah pukul—_ ” Ada jeda, detik-detik di mana seseorang di ujung sana tengah melirik jam. “ _Pukul dua lebih lima puluh delapan menit. Wah, beruntung sekali kau.”_

Sakuma, sadar tidak sadar, tertawa dalam hati. Cukup dalam hati, tidak perlu diumbar. “Ups. Maaf?”

“ _Terserahlah._ ”

“Jadi,” ia berdeham sejenak, “bagaimana?”

“ _Apanya yang bagaimana?_ ”

“Kabarmu, Miyoshi, tentu saja. Apa lagi yang harus kutanyakan,”

Decakan terdengar, masih dari sumber yang sama; _di ujung sana._ “ _Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku hanya untuk itu?_ ”

“Ya.”

“ _Tidak ada kerjaan._ ”

“Kebetulan ada waktu senggang. Waktuku bebasku terbatas sekarang, sampai-sampai menelepon di tempat seperti ini saja rasanya sulit sekali.” _Hei, hei, kenapa bibirnya jadi papan luncur seperti ini._ “Tapi baiklah, maaf mengganggumu, Miyoshi. Aku hanya memastikan—”  

“ _Aku baik-baik saja_ ,” potongnya cepat, “ _sekarang, bisa aku tidur kembali?_ ”

Untung saja Miyoshi tidak ada di sini. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Detik di mana Sakuma diam-diam menyelipkan senyum sebelum menjawab. “Tentu. Senang mendengarnya.”

.

**ii.**

Jumpa pertama mereka terjadi seperti ini; kotak berwarna merah, di persimpangan jalan London yang berantakan dengan daun maple bewarna kuning, kuning kecokelat-cokelatan, cokelat yang gugur, dan begitu rapuh ketika Sakuma menginjaknya.

Ada yang diburu waktu, ada yang menikmati waktu, ada pula yang tidak merasakan keduanya. Dan semua itu bercampur menjadi satu ketika Sakuma mendekat ke arah kotak merah tanpa memerhatikannya lebih jeli. Yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuka pintunya tanpa ragu, dan terkejut beberapa detik kemudian. _Sial, ia tidak memperkirakan akan ada seseorang di dalam._

 _Maaf_ , katanya saat itu. Terdengar kikuk. _Aku tidak melihatmu, jadi—_

 _Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah selesai. Permisi._  

Seorang pemuda, lebih muda, warna rambutnya seperti daun maple pada saat musim gugur. Dan Sakuma merasa tidak asing dengan aksennya. Tapi ia hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, membiarkan figurnya menghilang dalam sekali kerjapan mata. Toh, mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali.

_Atau begitulah pikirnya._

Karena selang satu minggu kemudian, Sakuma bertemu kembali. Tepat ketika ia menunggu jam penerbangannya ke Jepang dan mata mereka bertemu di momen tertentu sampai pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Miyoshi.

.

**iii.**

“Kau marah.”

Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun bukan juga pernyataan karena nadanya terdengar tidak yakin. Sakuma berharap hitungan kalkulasinya benar. Jika waktu yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini adalah tengah malam, itu berarti keadaan Miyoshi berada di siang atau sore. Atau mungkin pagi.

“ _Jangan membuat kesimpulan seperti itu, Sakuma-san. Aku tidak marah_ —”   

 _Jangan bohong, Miyoshi._ Sakuma mengerutkan kening. Miyoshi sedang bersama seseorang? Dari suaranya... Hatano kah? Jitsui?

 _Diam, Amari_. Sakuma mengangkat alis. _Cepat keluarkan kuenya dari oven, Fukomoto bisa marah kalau mahakaryanya gagal._

 _Cih, bisanya menitah saja._ Ada jeda yang tak terhitung, lalu— _Sakuma-saaaaaaaan, kemarin Miyoshi tidak mau tidur. Katanya dia—arrgh! Sakit! Ke mana kau menendang sialan!_

 _Enyah sana, pengganggu._ Hening, sampai Sakuma dapat mendengar Miyoshi memastikan pintu tertutup dan pemuda itu benar-benar sendirian. “ _Jadi, sampai di mana kita tadi?_ ”

Sakuma bungkam. Mendadak, ia malas sekali untuk bicara.

“ _Sakuma-san?_ ”

Ia mendesah pelan. “... kau marah?” tanyanya sekali lagi, “dan kenapa Amari—”  

“ _Aku tutup teleponnya_.”  

“Baiklah, baiklah. Sepertinya beralasan pun percuma,”

“ _Memang. Sudah kan? Kalau begitu—_ ”

“Miyoshi,” _dengarkan baik-baik,_ “selamat ulang tahun.”

— _klek._

Tut. Tut. Tut.

.

**iv.**

“Matamu aneh, Miyoshi.”

“Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Hatano,”

“Dari tadi kau memandangi telepon terus. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.”

.

“Kau kelihatan terburu-buru, Sakuma-san.”

“Eh? Ah, maaf Odagiri-san. Aku hanya sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak akan selesai cepat.”

“Oh? Bertemu seseorang? Di mana?”

“Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya, _well,_ ingin segera pergi saja,”

“Hm-mm. Omong-omong, kenapa kau melihat ke bawah terus? Di sana kan hanya ada kotak telepon.”  

.

**v.**

Ada masa di mana Sakuma kerap kali membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang—lagi-lagi—sifatnya sepele. Dengan persentase yang sekiranya akurat, atau mungkin situasi yang mendukung, dan semua itu kembali membuatnya tenang. Meski tidak sebanding dengan rasa cemasnya (dan astaga, ia bisa cemas ternyata).

Misal seperti memperkirakan berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk keluar dari gedung kantornya dengan fedora terpakai rapi, meniti anak tangga terburu-buru tanpa takut untuk terpeleset (setiap lantai ada sebelas anak tangga, kantornya berada di lantai tiga, total tiga puluh tiga anak tangga dalam sehari), dan kemudian keluar sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Terkadang aroma petrikor yang ia hirup, kadang bunga-bunga _ivy_ di setiap sisi jalan, hari minggu adalah bau remah-remah roti yang menggoda, bahkan maple-maple berserakan.

Ia membayangkan apakah jalanan London hari ini akan ramai atau sepi, apakah orang-orang berpayung akan berlalu-lalang dengan acak, apakah mobil yang biasanya terparkir di sudut jalanan itu lagi-lagi mogok—oh, kalau tidak salah, sempat menyala saat Sakuma memutuskan pulang kemarin malam—atau mungkin bisa saja kotak telepon yang menjadi tujuannya sedang terpakai.

Sakuma juga menghitung berapa jumlah koin-koin di saku jas atau mantelnya. Yang ia habiskan nyaris mencapai nominal sekian _poundsterling_ selama satu bulan. Ya Tuhan, Sakuma akan memastikan Miyoshi membayarnya nanti, saat ia pulang ke Jepang—(oke, ia bercanda. Lagipula, ini keinginannya sendiri).

Dan di antara perkiraan-perkiraan simpel namun terkadang menyulitkan itu, Sakuma memberikan perhatian lebih untuk yang satu ini; ketika ia masuk di kotak bewarna merah, merasakan hangat sejenak menerpa pipinya, dan ia lekas meraih gagang telepon sembari menekan tombol-tombol yang telah karatan itu. Tidak cepat, tidak juga lambat. Bersama angka-angka yang ia hapal dengan baik di luar kepala.

Pria itu terkadang bisa sangat sentimen soal ini. Sakuma tidak suka mendengar suara sambungan tut panjang itu, menunggu untuk beberapa detik ke depan sampai sambungan benar-benar terhubung hingga ke Jepang sana. Ditambah lagi, detiknya pun berbeda-beda (kadang lima sekon, atau sepuluh, atau bahkan tiga puluh). Seolah dunia mentertawakannya karena ia menanti hal yang tidak jelas.

Dan sekarang, selang tiga puluh lebih sedikit detik, sambungannya terputus langsung dari operator pusat.  

 _Tch_ , Sakuma berdecak tidak suka. Tiga hari terakhir ini kejadiannya sama. Ia menelepon, sambungan terhubung, dan tidak ada yang mengangkat. Atau jika ada yang mengangkat pun paling Amari, atau Jitsui, atau bahkan Fukumoto. Yang anehnya—atau mungkin sialnya—mereka dengan seenak jidat langsung memutus sambungan begitu ia selesai mengucap kata halo. _Ada apa sih dengan mereka?_

Sakuma kembali merogoh saku, mencari koin, lalu mengerang kesal saat ia sadar persediannya habis. Mungkin secangkir kopi di pinggir jalan akan mengecilkan lembaran uangnya. Ia kembali berdecak, meletakkan gagang telepon dengan dongkol. Yah, sudahlah. Setelah ini ia akan mencoba lagi, _harus._

Begitu ia berbalik, meraih pegangan pintu kotak, lalu membukanya gusar dan diselip jengkel; Sakuma mematung.

“Oh, ada orang ternyata.”

Dan satu figur familier dengan seulas senyum angkuhnya itu menarik kesadaran Sakuma sepenuh mungkin. Terkejut, tentu saja. Kesal, barangkali. Tapi ruang-ruang di hatinya merasa sangat lega.

(... dan coba bayangkan, tiga hari tidak bisa dihubungi itu ada maksud terselubung rupanya.)

“Sudah selesai?” _Pertanyaan bodoh._ “Kenapa diam saja, Sakuma-san?”

Sakuma membuang napas kasar. “Sudah, baru saja.” Ia melepas topi fedora miliknya, lalu meletakkannya dengan ringan di puncak kepala Miyoshi. “Hari ini dingin. Mau mampir ke kedai kopi?”

“ _Espresso_ , kalau begitu. Dan Sakuma-san yang bayar,”

“Uangku habis gara-gara kotak merah ini.”

“Hee, itu kan salahmu. Tapi benar, hari ini dingin sekali.”

“Tanganmu juga dingin.” Sakuma berdeham kecil. “Kurasa dua cangkir _espresso_ ditambah pai apel tidak buruk juga.”

**Author's Note:**

> /guling-guling/ spoiler drama cd 2-nya bikin asdfghjkalsalns sekali /oy.  
> ayo tebak saya siapa 8"D/gak.  
> terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca, ehehe ///


End file.
